1. Field
The described technology relates to a manufacturing method of a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays include, for example, liquid crystal display (LCDs), plasma display panel (PDPs), organic light emitting diode (OLED) devices, field effect display (FEDs), and electrophoretic display devices.